The Eyes that Belong Only to Her
by A Gentle Intoxication
Summary: SPOILER! Do not read if you haven't read DH, book7 Lily Potter is in her fourth year at Hogwarts, and will find more than just adventure. What will she do when the one she loves is hated by those she cares for? LilyScorpius.
1. Prologue, At King's Cross

**!!!SPOILERS!!! I don't own Harry Potter! If I did, than Fred wouldn't have died!!! sobs Anyway, Don't read if you havn't already read DH, book 7!**

Prolouge: Departure.

Harry and Ginny Potter smiled happily towards their youngest child as she boarded the Hogwarts Express. Harry was glad Ginny wasn't the type of woman that cried over every little thing as he turned with a grin over to his friend, Hermione. She was only a bit away, balling her eyes out as she latched onto Ron's tired arm.

"Hermione, Lily isn't even ours! Why do you have to cry over everything?" Ron asked with a sigh. They had let their last child go two years ago, and yet here his wife was, letting another wave of tears crowd the platform.

"I don't cry over everything, Ronald!" Hermione shot back, nudging the red-head in the ribs. "And she is our niece."

Ron sighed, giving up on the matter. He turned to Harry. "So, this your last one?" He asked, nodding his head towards Lily's fleeting form.

"For now." Harry said with a smile, beaming at Ginny's stomach as her cheeks colored.

Ron and Hermione turned to face Ginny, shock playing across their features.

"For now? Does that mean your going to have another one?" Ron asked, eyes widened.

Hermione bumped him in the ribs again. "Of course it does!" She turned a grinning face towards Ginny. "Congratulations!"

Ginny's blush deepened as she turned a red face towards her husband. "I thought I told you not to say anything yet!"

Harry couldn't suppress a laugh. "I'm sorry, Ginny. I couldn't help it! You know how exited I was."

The four of them looked out at the Train as it started its departure.

"I hope she does alright." Ginny said, more to herself than anyone around her.

Harry patted his wife gently on the back. "She'll do great."

Ginny smiled up at him. "I know…" She turned back towards the train. "I know."

* * *

Lily boarded the train, excitement surging though her as she walked along behind her brother, Albus. He turned around to address her. 

"You can sit with Hugo and me if you want to." He told her as they continued along.

"It's okay, I'm sure I can find one by myself." She replied, not wanting to rely on him.

Albus grinned, turning to her. "I'm sure you can. If you need anything, just ask, okay?"

Lily smiled back. "Okay."

As Albus turned into a compartment, she continued on, searching for her own. Most of the ones she spotted were already full, until she passed by a room with a single occupant. He looked older, and she knew he looked familiar, though she couldn't place where she had seen him before.

Gathering up courage, she turned into the doorway. "Do you mind if I sit here?" She asked, looking at the boy as he stared out the window. Maybe this was a mistake. He looked like he could have been in his sixth year already. Maybe he didn't want to sit with someone as young as her.

Turning around, his light, silver-like blond hair flashed. He sent her a soft grin; ghost like. "Sure, be my guest."

Lily took up the invitation slowly. At least he didn't laugh at her and send her away. She stared at him as he turned his head back towards the window. There was something extremely familiar about this boy…

"Is something wrong?" He asked, knocking her out of her stupor.

"Um, what?"

His lips inched up a bit. "You were staring at me."

A slight blush rose up her cheeks as she turned away quickly. "I—I'm sorry!" She blurred out.

To her utter surprise, he laughed. It was an awkward laugh, like it was something he rarely did.

"You're new, right, um—"

"Lily." She filled in for him. "And yes, I am."

"Well, Lily. Welcome to the Hogwarts Express." He declared, raising his arms in mock greeting.

Lily giggled, shoving her arm out in front of her. "Nice to meet you."

He gladly accepted her hand. "Scorpius."

The name sounded familiar also…

"It's my third year."

Lily almost choked.

Scorpius let out a look of concern. "Are you alright?"

"T—third? It's only your third year?" She let out after gaining her breath again, gasping slightly.

He chuckled again. She was rather starting to like the sound.

Wait, if he was in his third year, then… "Hey, you're in the same year as my brother!" She exclaimed with a smile.

"Really?" He started, curious. "What's his name?"

"Albus. Albus Potter."

He blinked for a moment.

And then he smiled. "Yeah, I know him."

Lily perked up. "So are you in Gryffindor also?" She asked, leaning in a bit.

He seemed to pause for a moment. Maybe it was the wrong question? Perhaps she shouldn't have asked. But why not? Why wouldn't someone be proud of being in Gryffindor? Her entire family was in Gryffindor. It couldn't be that bad.

"No, I'm not in Gryffindor." He said finally, at length.

"Really? What house are you in then?"

Scorpius leaned forward, so that he was only a few inches away from her. He smiled, light grey eyes laughing.

"Slytherin."

Finally, realization had come to her. "S—Slytherin?"

For a moment, he looked a bit disappointed. "Yup, Slytherin." His smirked. "What are you going to do now, Potter? Leave because I'm a Malfoy?"

Lily frowned "Of course not." She replied curtly. She remembered him now. This was the boy that her eldest brother, James, had warned her about.

Suddenly, she smiled. "Anyone that can make James angry is a friend of mine."

A light set of in his light grey eyes. "Oh really?" She was starting to really like his eyes.

She nodded. "Really." She replied. Again she set her hand out between them.

"Lily Potter, a pleasure to meet you."

Scorpius grinned. "Scorpius Malfoy, and the pleasure is mine." He replied, grasping her hand for the second time.

"Friends?" She asked.

"Friends."

* * *

**A/N Well, that's it for now, please tell me what you think, or if you have any questions. And please reveiw. I hate to say it, but without them, I am just unmotivated to continue.**

**By the way, My friend won't let me post the second chapter until I get at least 11 reveiws. I have the next chapter ready, But she told me I have to wait. :(**


	2. Chapter one, Her Grey Eyes

**Okay, I felt like I had to update, so here it is. Please! Tell me what you think. The whole Review thing really helps, even if it's just one word. Like, Cool, or Rainbow. I don't really care:) Thankx to all of the people that did review on the last chapter! Hope you like this one.**

Chapter one.

(Lily's fourth year)

She felt warm arms wrap gently around her thin form as she leaned into a sturdy chest, equally wrapping her own small arms around a firm waist. Looking up into soft eyes, she smiled. Those eyes were only for her, he had told her repeatedly. Only for her did he let his façade of stoic carelessness slip into loving admiration. And she would keep them for herself, clinging onto his affection. He searched her face with a light in his eyes. The eyes that belonged to her alone. She gave him the look that he longed for. Gave him the permission to do as he pleased. With caring movements, he leaned down to her and kissed her fondly, never letting go of her body. The body that needed him so badly. He gave her everything that she longed for herself. However, that wasn't the reason that she told herself that she loved him. It was because of who he was. Because of the feelings he set within her whenever she saw any glimpse of him. Because of the feelings he gave her whenever he held her hand—however short the moment might last.

They weren't supposed to be together, the two of them. They weren't even supposed to be friendly to one another, weren't supposed to look at each other. For the first, he was two years older than her. And for the second; she was Lily Potter, and he was Scorpius Malfoy. They were supposed to hate each other.

That was what her older brother, James, had told her. And her brother certainly hated the Malfoys. It was as if James and Scorpius were always at war with each other, even though they were a year apart in classes and both of their fathers had seemed to come to terms with each other. When James had left for Hogwarts his third-and Lily's first—year, he had given Lilly and her other brother, Albus, strict orders to outshine Malfoy in every way they could possible. Albus couldn't have cared less.

Albus Severus Potter never really cared about the Potter verses Malfoy tradition. He was much more intent upon his studies, as he was the number one student in his class.

Gryffindor housed all three of the Potter children, along with their cousins, the Weasley bunch. However, to Lily's utter distaste, Scorpius was as Slytherin as his ancestors. That simple face made it extremely difficult for the two of them to be together. Nevertheless, the two of them found time. They found hidden places around Hogwarts that were vacant, using Lily's Marauders Map that her father, Harry, had passed down to her.

The Marauders Map was the gift that Harry had bestowed upon her, as he had bestowed James with his Invisibility Cloak, and Albus with his countless number of rare books that Hermione had given the former for special occasions.

Scorpius slowly released Lily from his lips, giving both of them time to catch their breath. With a tiny hand, Lily brushed thin strands of white-blond locks out and away from Scorpius' hansom face. She loved his beautiful light hair almost as much as his—her—light grey eyes.

A rustling noise around the corner alerted both students that they weren't going to be alone for long. Grabbing Lily's wrist, Scorpius pulled her along the corridor away from the newcomer, hiding them both behind a large tapestry. With a bit of effort, Lily glanced around to see old Filch grumbling down the deserted hall with a lantern in hand. It was far past midnight, and the two of them would be punished severely if either of them were caught. After Filch had passed, the two students rushed back the way they had come.

As Scorpius and Lily rounded on the portrait of the Fat Lady, as ever in her pink dress, the two of them stopped for a quick good-by.

"Oh, stop that!" The Fat Lady scolded, looking down on them as they quickly parted. "I've already told you that I would keep your secret, but that doesn't make it right to be out so late!"

With a quick smile, Scorpius fled down the dark staircases towards his own dorm.

* * *

Lily sat hunched—barely awake—over her large desk as Professor Longbottom, their Herbology teacher, continued to blare on and on about random plants. Lily really had no interest in such things. There was also the fact that she had hardly received any sleep at all the night before. However, Albus had gone on and on about her taking the class seriously, and that Professor Longbottom himself had helped their father during his fourth year using the formers knowledge in Herbology.

Lily arose to a sharp nudge in the side. Her cousin and year mate, Hugo Weasley, stared at her meaningfully. With a sigh, Lily nodded and sat up again, trying to understand what the Professor was getting at. Unfortunately, after a long time of waiting, she still had no clue.

This was utterly hopeless.

"Lily—I mean, Miss Potter?"

The sudden attention of Professor Longbottom widened her eyes. "W—what?"

Hugo sighed and stood up from his seat beside her. "I believe what she meant to say was gillyweed, Professor Longbottom."

The Professor cheered up immediately. "Right you are, Hu—" He caught himself again. "Mr. Weasley!" He turned to the front of the room and continued on with his lecture.

"Thanks, know-it-all." Lily whispered to Hugo, resting her head back onto her desk.

"No problem, lazy-ass." He whispered back, hiding a smirk.

The moment class ended, Lily shoved her books roughly into her bag and hastened out the door, waving half-mindedly to Hugo as she sped out the entrance. She had to make it to the Gryffindor common room as soon as possible. She had something to request of her brother.

* * *

"Please James! I only need it for one night!" Lily pleaded, looking up to her dark-haired brother. His hair was as it normally was; untidy and unruly. Exactly like his fathers. Only he had the brown eyes of his mother, Ginny. She, too, had inherited the brown eye, only her hair was bunched in red Weasley curls.

James looked down into her pleading face. "Listen, Lily. That Cloak can get you in a lot of trouble! I don't want you messing with it."

She scoffed. "Really, James! You get in loads of trouble all the time. But that's because you forget the Cloak! Every time you have it, you never get caught." She concluded with a grin.

Albus came strolling into the common room, book in hand. "Just let her use it, James. You know she will bring it back." And he was gone after giving his piece of argument. Back up into his room where he could read alone.

James let out an exasperated sigh. "Ah! But it seems as if my whole family is turning against me!" He stated dramatically. "Stay here for a moment longer, I'll go get it."

Of course, Lily knew he was simply joking around. She heard it came from their grandfather—the one he was named after—and their uncle, George.

James came back a few moments later with the Cloak dangling from his hands. "Here," He said, handing it to her. "But I want it back by tomorrow!" He called after her as she went rushing towards the girls' dormitory. "She really is a handful." He stated to no one in particular, though he knew his brother was behind him.

"What, Lily? Our Lily, a handful? I think I might just have to tell mum on you." Albus grinned.

"Sure, sure. Whatever." James replied, offhandedly. "I have to go get ready for the game. Are you going to be there?"

Albus shut his book with a soft 'thud' then set it down on the table. "Like I would want to miss the two of you."

James shot off a grin of his own as he himself trailed out though the back of the portrait.

* * *

Lily swooped down and rained in hard right as she hit the bottom of the middle goal, catching the speeding Quaffle before it could reach its target. With expert aim, she flung the ball straight to Matt Bell, one of the Chasers on the Gryffindor team. She had almost missed it. Never before had anyone in Ravenclaw scored on her in her entire Quidditch career. Never. And she had almost let the Quaffle pass through because of her stupid day-dreaming!

She cleared her head quickly as she strained herself to continue on with the game. The ball was still held by Matt, but the other team was getting rather close. Right as a member of the Ravenclaw team came up to grab the Quaffle, a Bludger swept straight into the front of them, forcing the enemy Chaser back. Hugo grinned at Lily, raising his bulky bat. He, along with another Gryffindor, played the two Beaters on the team. She grinned back and turned away to the game before her.

A moment later, James went flying by with his whole body laying flat up against his broom. He was on the Golden Snitch's trail. A second later the Ravenclaw Seeker went zooming after him, obviously noting that her brother had spotted it. Ever since James had become the Gryffindor Seeker in his first year, the position was notched up a level. Hardly a game went by where James had not been the one to catch the Snitch, and on the games he didn't catch it, he was at least the first to spot it.

She, along with her brother Albus, had been asked the moment they joined Gryffindor house to become part of the team. Perhaps it was because of their famous parentage. Harry Potter was a brilliant Seeker, and when he was off, it was their mother, Ginny, that took his place. Not to mention almost all of the Weasleys had been on the team also. Lily kept her place in her most comfortable position; as the Keeper. Of course, if ever James fell ill, or needed a replacement, they would go to her brother, Albus for help.

Albus was also a genius when it came to Quidditch; however, he had decided not to play, no matter how many times he was begged to by his fellow Gryffindors. He would have made an extremely amazing Chaser if he had decided to play.

So that left Lily to become the replacement Seeker when James was in absence.

Now, though, wasn't the time to space off. Here the Quaffle came again, thrown at the far left hoop. Lily plunged down to the ball's level and caught it just in time. Catching an eye with Hugo, she chucked it quickly off to him.

Hugo saw it coming, and at just the right moment, he slammed his bat into it hard. The Quaffle went flying off towards another one of Gryffindor's Chasers.

However, even before they could score again, James came rearing up to the middle of the field, Snitch in hand.

The crowd of Gryffindors went wild as James soared around the pitch with his prize in hand. The announcer called the game to Gryffindor, with the scores of 190 points to 0.

* * *

"You played brilliantly." Scorpius praised as the two of them stood underneath the Invisibility Cloak. They were outside of the school building, and had made their way over to lake. The two students came up to a great tree overseeing the large body of water and sat right beneath its branches.

Lily blushed lightly as Scorpius took the first seat, and then pulled her gently onto his waiting lap.

"It was James that won the game, Scorpius." She reminded him.

Scorpius laughed lightly as he pulled the cloak to the ground next to them. "Ah, but can the game be played without a Keeper? It's your job to keep the Quaffle out, and you do just that. And perfectly, might I add."

More color rose in her cheeks as she lightly nudged him with an elbow. No matter how many times she might deny it, she loved his complements. Never were they over the edge, and always they were kind, meant to make her feel good, not for flattery.

"By the way, how ever did you get your lovely brother to lend you his Cloak?" He asked, staring down at the flawless cloth as he played with her fiery curls.

"I asked." She replied simply. Lily knew that Scorpius disliked her elder brother. Nevertheless, he only spoke ill of him when she was out of earshot. Though she would have liked it if he didn't speak ill of him at all, there wasn't much she could do about their rivalry.

For the next few moments, the two of them merely sat there, staring off into the dark water that was so close to them. She had heard tales of this lake. Tales about her father, uncle and aunt, of how he had rescued them both from this very lake during the Triwizard tournament.

She didn't care though. Deep down, the famous Harry Potter was still her father. He didn't need to be famous, nor did he have to be rich. All he needed to do was be her father. Albus, on the other hand, loved hearing the stories of his popular dad. James merely wanted to surpass him. However, when it all came down to it, he was their father, and he was a good one.

Unfortunately, the thought of her father brought about another subject, one she didn't care for in the least. Cocking her head up a bit, she addressed Scorpius. "What are we going to do about—"

The Slytherin interrupted her. "This again?"

"Yes, this again! It's important! What if my father finds out?"

Scorpius sighed for a moment. "The same thing that will happen if my father does. On second thought, I feel like it would be my father that dealt out the heavier punishment."

She felt that he was right. But still… "Scorpius, I don't want them to break us apart."

With deft speed, Scorpius had turned Lily around to face him. "They won't." She still seemed a bit shaky, so he finished with, "Ever."

Lily's lips rose lightly as she gazed up into his unwavering gray eyes. The eyes that only belonged to her. And they would stay that way, no matter what their parents thought.

Under the stealth protection of the Invisibility Cloak, Lily gave Scorpius one final kiss for the night as she dropped him off near the Slytherin common room. Now she had to make her way all the way up to the seventh floor, where the Gryffindor house was.

* * *

As she entered though the Fat Lady's portrait, she gave off a sigh of relief once she noticed no one was around. Lily quietly slipped off the Cloak.

"And where have you been?" A voice flew from behind her.

Lily turned to see who it was. She gasped slightly when she saw James, Albus, Hugo, and Rose—Ron and Hermione's first child—standing there.

"Well?" James asked again, crossed arms resting lightly on his chest.

"I—I was…" Lily trailed off, trying to think of a good excuse.

"You were what?" Asked Hugo, impatiently. He was much like his mother, in the aspect of his brains, though his temper came from his father, along with his red head of bunched curls.

Lily suddenly became defensive. "It's none of your business! Any of you."

Albus shut the book he was reading and set it down on the table. "I'd like you to tell us where you were, Lily. It's important." He told her, softly.

She knew they were only asking because they cared, but really! Couldn't she do things on her own?

"I'm not a little girl, Albus. I can take care of myself."

"Obviously." James piped in, sarcasm dripping from his smirking lips. "That's why you needed to borrow my Cloak, right?"

Lily's anger flared. "I didn't need it, it just helped! I wouldn't have borrowed it if I knew you were going to act like this!"

Rose suddenly decided to end it. All of this was really getting on her nerves. "It was a guy, wasn't it Lily?" Her eyelids lowered.

Lily froze, feeling her cheeks become warm. When she was about to deny it, James turned on Rose.

"Of course it wasn't! Lily would have told us if she had a boyfriend."

Rose chuckled knowingly. "You boys don't know anything." She waved to Lily. "Come on. Give James back his cloak so we can go back to bed."

Lily followed her orders quickly, before any of her male relatives could question her further.

* * *

"Hey, Potter!" Lily turned at the sound of her name.

Three girls ran up to her quickly, a grin on each face. Lily recognized the first one. Rachel Thomas, a Gryffindor. The other two she couldn't place names to.

Rachel came at a sharp halt once she reached Lily's side. "Is it true?"

Lily gazed at the three of them, confused. "Is what true?" She asked.

One of the other girls piped in. She was from Ravenclaw. "Who is he? Which house is he in?"

"Is he a Gryffindor?" Rachel popped in again.

Fear spiked within her, causing her to catch her breath. "Who? What he?"

Rachel batted her in the shoulder. "Stop joking! Everyone's talking about it. So who's your boyfriend? Does he go to school here?"

"Who told you that I had a boyfriend?" Color rose in her cheeks. How could they have found out? Did they have any clue that he was a Slytherin?

"So it is true!" Exclaimed the Ravenclaw that had butted in earlier. She pulled her friend away, shouting out to another group of girls.

"Wait!" She shouted after them. They hadn't wanted anyone to know that they were together. It wouldn't be long until they found out now. This was too much to take in.

"It was a bit obvious, once you thought about it." Rachel told her, laying a hand on Lily's shoulder. "James has been telling everyone, if you wanted to know."

Anger boiled inside. James! How could he do that to her?

Wait…

Did he suspect something? Her anger was suddenly replaced with cold fear. He was the worst possible person that could find out. He hated Scorpius! And now that he discovered a secret, he wasn't going to let it go.

"So, who is it?" Rachel prodded, letting her hand slide off of her shoulder.

Lily made a dash to get away, ignoring Rachel's cry of surprise. She had to find him.

**Dun Dun Dun!!!! Anyway, Please review!!! (It seems as if i'm asking that a lot... Sorry)**


	3. Chapter two, A Brothers loss

**A/N. Sorry its been so long. I was at camp, and had no time to update!**

Chapter two.

Scorpius closed his eyes, shaking his head slowly back and forth. Once Lily was done speaking, his lids slowly opened again. Anger displayed on his features. "Why that—"

Lily looked at him pointedly.

"No, I don't care any more! You brother is a—"

"Scorpius!" She interjected; appalled that he would speak in such a way about her brother right in her immediate presence.

The Slytherin's eyes blazed. "You know what will happen if he finds out. How can you take it like this? Once he knows, he'll do anything in his power to keep us apart. Not to mention what my mother will do once she hears about it!"

Lily's own eyes mimicked his. "I know what could happen, Scorpius!" She immediately sobered, wiping away any trace of anger when the problem really hit her. "What are we going to do?"

Taking her lead, Scorpius tried to push away his fury. Gripping both of her hands in his own, he pulled them both down to the floor. The two of them simply sat there for a while, each cooling off their own heads. Finally, Scorpius took in a deep breath. "What if we just told people?"

Lily felt like her head was about to explode. "What?" She didn't feel like she could say anything else.

Scorpius cleared his throat. "I said, what if we told people we were going out? They're going to find out soon anyway, so why not do it on our own?"

It did make sense… "But what about your mom? Weren't you just complaining about her?"

"Listen, Lily. I want to make this clear." He looked at her forcefully, with passion lingering in his eyes. "I won't let anything tear us apart, be it our family, or friends. I want people to know what I think about you! I've wanted it for a long time. It's been hard to keep quiet."

Lily's shocked features seemed to give him courage to continue.

"I love you, Lily." He started again, his face alight. "I love you, and I want people to know about it."

She quickly blinked away upcoming tears. "But Scorpius. I don't know—"

"I do." He interrupted. "I know this is what we are supposed to do. It feels right, Lily."

He was right. It did feel right. Once the secret was out, they would be able to show their affection without having to hide. They could be seen together. He could even walk her to class, hand in hand. So what if her father disapproved of it. So what if her brother hated her for it. This was for her. For Lily Potter and Scorpius Malfoy.

This was right.

* * *

It had taken the other students at Hogwarts a while to finally get used to seeing the two of them together. The announcement had shocked everyone, even the teachers. However, once the overall shock had worn down, almost every one accepted them. Almost. 

There were a couple of students that didn't care for the two of them being together at all, starting with James. When he had found out, he went into a rage. He couldn't think straight, and that night when James Potter caught the Snitch and won the game for Gryffindor, he grudgingly sped off, ignoring the crowd's cheers and Lily's cries.

Once Lily had caught up to him, they were standing near the forbidden forest.

"James! James, please stop!" She called out to him, running as fast as she could to catch her fleeing brother.

Finally, he stopped. Turning around to face her, Lily saw anger etched into every inch of his face. "What do you want?" He spat, venom lingering in his voice.

Lily took an unconscious step back. "James, I just want to talk…"

"About what, Lily? About how you betrayed our family?"

"I didn't betray our family!" She shouted. "I just have a boyfriend!"

James let out an angry chuckle. "Boyfriend? I don't care if you have a boyfriend! Lily, it's Malfoy!" The name fled from his mouth like poison.

"It's Scorpius, James! He's just a normal guy!"

James looked taken aback. "Normal? You're calling that asshole normal? He's in Slytherin, Lily!"

"I know what house he's in, James! I'm not stupid."

Her brother scoffed. "I used to think that also. I guess I was wrong." Before Lily could retort, he held up a hand. "He's just using you, Lily. How can you even think for a moment that he really cares about you?"

Anger flashed in her brown eyes. "I know he cares for me, James Sirius Potter! I know he does."

James seemed shocked for a moment when she called him by his full name, but he quickly recovered. "How do you know that, Lily? How can you know that he really likes you?"

"Because I don't lie."

Both Lily and James turned at the new voice.

Scorpius Malfoy was standing yards away from them, white-blond hair rising softly in the breeze, hard grey eyes focused on his rival.

James laughed. "You, don't lie?" His face suddenly became serious. "What the bloody hell are you doing here, Malfoy?" He spat his rival's name, turning to address him.

"I'm here to get Lily, you dumbass." Scorpius replied, eyes narrowed.

"What, so that you can confuse her even more?"

"No, so that I can get her away from you, and that bloody forest behind you. You know we're not supposed to be here. She'll get in trouble."

James fumed. "What, so now you act like you care for her? You going to get her to trust you?" James own eyes narrowed. "Are you going to gather up your little gang and effing rape her when you get her alone, you bastard?"

"James!" Lily gasped; shocked that he would come to such a farfetched conclusion.

Scorpius seethed, much too angered for words anymore as he reached into his robes.

James mimicked his movements.

Lily turned from one to another. "Stop it! Stop it both of you!"

They didn't seem to hear her as both wands shot out.

"Stupefy!"

"Expelliarmus!"

The two spells hit straight on, crashing as they touched. Lily paled, taking a step back. Her foot hit a small log behind her and caused her to trip and land on her bottom.

The two students continued to send spells at one another, seemingly unaware of her presence any longer.

"Locomotor Mortis!" James sent the spell straight at Scorpius, barely missing him by a hair.

Scorpius responded with a spell of his own. "Incendio!" A trail of flame went flying towards James, lighting up their now dark surroundings.

"Aguamenti!" James shouted back, sending a jet of water to stream from his wand, dousing his rival's flame.

Lily sent out a cry as a flash of water hit her in the face.

The two students kept sending spell after spell, anger and rage radiating off of the both of them.

"Petrificus Totalus!" The two of them shouted it at the same time, ending in an anti-climatic flash.

James boiled, preparing a spell even Scorpius had never heard of. Albus had shown it to him. Lily seemed to catch the glint in his eyes and charged up, leaping towards Scorpius.

Unfortunately for her, neither of the two remembered that she was even there.

Pointing his wand at the panting Malfoy, he shouted; "Sectumsempra!"

Large gashes suddenly appeared upon Scorpius as his knees hit the ground. Blood oozed from the multiple wounds as James gave out a shocked cry.

Lily lurched herself to Scorpius, tears welling in her eyes. The spell had ricocheted a bit and sent a gash into Lily's own arm.

"Lily, are you—"

"Shut up James! Stay away!" She screamed as she placed gentle arms on Scorpius' shoulders.

"Lilly, I'm—" James tried again.

"No!" Lily turned on her brother. "I won't forgive you for this, James! Never!"

She turned back to Scorpius.

He was unconscious now as his blood continued to leak from his wounds. She could smell the tangy metallic liquid as it freely escaped from her own arm as well.

"Whas' goin' on 'er? Blimy, wha 'appind?" Hagrid shouted, bounding for the three of them.

James was still standing frozen, locked to the same place with eyes spread wide and his face pale. Hagrid saw him first. "Whas' wrong, James?" He asked. James pointed a trembling finger over to where his sister and victim were.

In that moment, Headmistress McGonagall came sprinting towards the four of them, Professor Longbottom and Madam Pomfrey close behind her.

"What is the meaning of this, Potter?" She asked the pale boy. He simply stood there, staring at his sister as she cried over Scorpius. "Poppy, see to Mr. Malfoy at once. Neville, you take care of Miss Potter." She indicated to the two students not far away and both teachers sped off.

McGonagall came up to James and Hagrid. "I believe we are going to have a nice conversation in my office now, Potter." She told him. "And as for you, Hagrid. Please see to it that Mr. Potter here arrives at my office no later than ten."

With that, she went striding off to help the others.

* * *

"It's my fault, Headmistress. Please don't expel either of them!" Lily pleaded, clutching onto her newly bandaged arm. 

Minerva turned to the young witch. "How in the world could it have been your fault, child?" She asked, eyes spread wide. "It was your brother and Mr. Malfoy that were doing to fighting. I would ask that you not blame yourself for what others do." She concluded, set upon her chair in her office. Lily faced her with determination.

"Please, don't expel them!" She prodded. Lily was still shaking from what had happened earlier.

McGonagall sighed. "I wasn't intending to expel them, though with what Mr. Potter has done, he deserves to be expelled. I am going to have to inform your parents immediately. I can assure you, they won't be proud of the two of you."

"What about Scorpius?" Lily asked quietly.

"He'll be fine, in the long run. I do believe his parents will have to be notified as well."

Lily's face darkened. So this was it. This was how her parents were going to find out about them. This wasn't exactly how she had planed it out.

As Lily trailed out of McGonagall's office, traveling down the winding staircase and then into the long hall, she noticed both James and Hagrid making their way towards where she had just left. Neither of them would make eye-contact with her. Which was fine. She didn't want to see James either.

**A/N. Please review!**


	4. Chapter three, A new Teacher?

Chapter three

Harry looked down upon both of his children, a frown etched firmly across his face. The situation reminded Harry of when he had done the exact same thing to Scorpius's father, Draco. Sill, though it didn't excuse him from being guilty, at least he hadn't known what the spell would do. James knew full well the content of the spell, and what it would do to the victim.

"What do the two of you have to explain yourselves?" Ginny was the first to speak.

Lily still had a trace of tears in her eyes, but she wiped them away angrily before they could fall.

Harry prodded when neither of them would speak up. "You could have killed him, James. What were you thinking?"

"He wasn't." Lily spat, still refusing to even look at him.

James agreed, shamefaced.

Ginny and Harry turned towards their daughter. "And how are you involved in all of this?" Ginny asked.

This time, James replied first. "She's his girlfriend." He spat the last word.

"Is that true? You're going out with a Malfoy?" Harry asked, gaining a nudge from his wife.

"Yes, I am. I love him." Lily replied quietly, wishing that they would all just leave her alone, no matter how much she loved her family.

Ginny looked down at her daughter in surprise. "Dear, you're only fourteen! You can't love—"

"I can, and I do!" She shot back defiantly.

The four of them were seated in Headmistress McGonagall's office, with Minerva herself seated behind her large desk.

Minerva cleared her throat. All heads turned at the sudden noise. "Actually, Harry, I was hoping to have a word with you alone, if it isn't inconvenient for you." Harry nodded and the two of them curtly left the room.

Once they were out of earshot, McGonagall turned to Lily's father. "I was hoping that you would consider a job position."

Harry's eyes shot open wide, his arms lank at his sides. This was way too sudden. "I—I can't teach—"

"Oh, nonsense! You taught the DA, didn't you? Don't deny it, I heard all about it from your wife."

Before he could reply, Minerva cut in again.

"It's not permanent, so you don't have to worry. Our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher has come down with something sudden and decided to resign on short notice. We simply need you until we can find another teacher suitable for the job." She smiled. "I know you'll do great."

Harry stepped back a bit. "You of all people should know how important my job is. Minerva," He was still getting used to saying her name, "I'm the head of the Auror department. I can't just get up and leave. And what about the twins? I can't leave the two of them, not for that long."

She brushed him off. "Ginny is perfectly capable of handling them."

"You don't know Fred and George. They're living up to their namesakes." Harry muttered.

Minerva sighed. "I merely ask that you think about it."

* * *

"He's going to teach?" Albus asked, shock covering his features. "Our father, Harry Potter, is going to teach here?"

James nodded enthusiastically, a grin following his mood. "Isn't it great? And I thought I was going to get murdered when I saw him come back, with the look he had on his face."

"The Harry Potter is actually going to teach us?" Piped in Eric Jordan, the student Quidditch announcer. "Really?"

"Really!" James sounded too exited.

That was Rachel's opinion at any rate. "Would you boy shut up! We're trying to study here." She, Rose, Hugo, Albus, and another couple of Gryffindors were seated around the fireplace in their common room, studying vigorously for class exams, as it was nearing Christmas break. "Don't you guys have any studying to do?"

James laughed, turning to Rachel with a grin. "Study? What are you talking about?"

"James has never studied a day in his life." Albus told her, flipping a page from the book that he was reading, titled; All About Potions, a Young Wizards Guide to Potion Making.

"Like you even need to." Was James retort as he and Eric continued on with their jabbering.

Finally, Rachel had had enough. Slamming her own book down upon the small coffee table, she marched up to James. "If you don't shut up, I'll—"

"You'll do what?" Eric interjected, grinning snidely. "Tell your mummy on us?"

Rose stood up, irritation spread across her features. "I'll tell your mum, if you don't shut up."

At the mention of the Flying Instructions teacher, Eric shut up immediately. His father, Lee Jordan, had married Angelina Johnson, who was now the Flying teacher for the first years at Hogwarts.

Rose nodded with a smirk and sat back down, along with a mumbling Rachel.

"I don't see how you can put up with them…"

* * *

Lily's hand rested lightly upon Scorpius' as she waited beside his cot in the Hospital wing, seated on a small stool. There were hardly any other patients, and those that were there were all asleep, giving her the peace that she had longed for ever since her parents had arrived. People wouldn't stop bugging her about the fact that they were simply there, and now it was even worse, because her father was going to teach DADA classes. Of course, she knew that if anyone could teach that class, it would be her father. However, it would have been much more exciting if it weren't her father and it were just some famous wizard, like he was to everyone else.

A rustle on the bed alerted her to his awaking presence. Scorpius shifted for a moment, and then opened his grey eyes. They were her eyes again once he spotted her.

"Lily?" He asked, his voice a bit scratchy. He looked down at her arm to see the bandage. "I'm sorry—"

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault." She interrupted firmly, lifting her hand to brush away a stray lock of silvery hair. She gazed down into his stone-colored eyes. "Headmistress McGonagall has called your father. He'll be here soon."

Scorpius flinched notably, making him wince even more from the sudden pain.

"Your wounds should be mostly healed, but they were really deep…" The mention of his cuts only proved to dampen both of their moods.

"I really do think you need to be more careful around my brother. He can get really defensive." She tried not to sound like she was defending him, even though they both knew that she was.

"I think that you need to be careful where you go. Even if we hadn't started that fight, we still would have gotten in a load of trouble." He reminded her. "Not to mention that James was acting like an asshole the entire time."

"Scorpius!"

He turned on her. "Stop defending him, Lily! I know he's your brother, but that doesn't change the fact that he is a complete bastard."

"Don't call him that! You both talk the same way, you know that? You guys are so much alike!"

Scorpius grabbed her wrist firmly, straining himself to sit up. "Don't you ever say that!" He looked into her brown orbs. She could tell by the look in his stone-hard eyes that he was being completely serious. "Don't ever compare me to him."

Realizing that he still had a firm grip on her wrist, he let go quickly, turning his face.

"I'm sorry." She apologized, resting a hand on his shoulder.

Scorpius took in a few deep breaths before turning back to her. With the eyes that were hers, he looked at her. "Me too,"

The door to the Hospital wing abruptly flung open, revealing a tall black-haired woman as she sped thought he entrance.

Mrs. Malfoy came sprinting in, emotions coming and going across her face in rapid speed. Once she arrived at Scorpius' cot, she turned her conflicting face towards Lily. "Who are you?" She demanded.

Lily stumbled, attempting to answer the woman. "I—I'm—"

"This is my girlfriend, Mother." Scorpius replied, nodding towards her.

His mother opened her eyes in shock, and then speculation. "Is she—"

Scorpius sighed. "Yes, mother. She is as pure as they get."

She seemed to take it well, though she completely ignored Lily from that point on. She hadn't even stopped to introduce herself, or to even ask Lily's name.

"Boy, when your father gets here, you'll have a lot of explaining to do! But I must say, if you ever get caught in a fight again like you were, make sure it's a Potter. Filthy blood-traitors, the whole lot of them."

Lily was about to say something, when Scorpius caught her eye. Blood-traitors! Lily couldn't believe the nerve of the woman.

"Mother, please refrain from calling the Potters any cruel names. Simply because you don't care for their father, doesn't give you permission to bad-mouth their entire family."

Mrs. Malfoy looked like she as about to have a heart attack. She even raised her arm, as if she were going to slap him. However, in that moment, Scorpius' father, Mr. Malfoy, came striding into the room, flanked by Madam Pomfrey and Lily's own father, Harry Potter.

It seemed as if their fathers were having a conversation as they entered, and it looked rather civilized. Mrs. Malfoy dropped her arm immediately, and then went rushing to her husband.

Draco came striding up to Scorpius' bed side, and then turned to Lily, nodding slightly. "Miss Potter," Then went straight to his son.

Scorpius' mother looked as if she were about to explode. "Potter? She's a Potter?" She exclaimed, looking from Lily to Harry. When Harry nodded towards her, she bleached. "But that can't be! Scorpius said that they were together!" She pointed again towards Lily.

Draco sent a surprised look to Harry, who nodded in conformation, a slight twitch in his lips at Mrs. Malfoy's apparent distaste.

Madam Pomfrey spoke up. "Now, now. Young Mr. Malfoy needs his rest. You can come back and see him tomorrow."

* * *

Two weeks later, Lily sat comfortably in the burrow, enjoying her vacation.

Scratch that, she would have been enjoying her vacation; if it weren't for all of the awkward stares she kept on receiving. Her uncle Ronald had taken to the news of her new boyfriend the worst. He hadn't seemed to get over his silly rivalry towards the Malfoys just yet. Her brother James was acting as usual as ever, except when he was around her. He would hardly ever talk to her, and when he did, he wouldn't ever look into her eyes. Albus was simply Albus, and the twins were too young to know anything.

At the though of the twins, Lily turned to her youngest brothers. Both of them had unruly dark hair exactly like their fathers, accompanied with his green eyes. They were the only two to have the black on green combination, though they had the personalities of their uncles and namesakes. Though none of the Potter children had ever gotten to meet their late uncle Fred, they heard stories of him endlessly by his brother, George.

Turning her head towards the window next, Lily spent the next few moments simply staring out into the snow-covered land. Whenever she saw snow, thoughts of Scorpius invaded her mind. It wasn't as if it was snowing the first time they met or anything. However, for some unbeknown reason, the snow reminded her of him.

* * *

Flashback

Beginning of Lily Potter's fourth year.

Lily went sprinting down the Hogwarts corridors, breathing in heavily with strain. Another few seconds and she would be late for class, and she knew that her Potions teacher wasn't going to be very happy with her. She would probably receive another detention.

Her thoughts were so jumbled up that she completely undermined the fact that she was about to run into something.

Lily's breath caught as she slammed hard into a firm wall-like object. Looking up with dazed eyes, she caught sight of her target. She gasped as her eyes locked onto the Slytherin's.

Michal Jacobs looked down with dark eyes at Lily's short form with disgust. "Look who it is, guys. It's a Potter." His two companions turned to look at her.

Lily smiled hesitantly, attempting to take a short step back. Unfortunately for her, one of Michal's friends had come to stand directly behind her, blocking her escape.

"I don't think so, little Potter. Don't think you're getting away so easily." Michal started, looking down at her. "I'm a bit agitated with that perfect brother of yours, and you look like a perfect way to relieve some anger."

Lily's face paled slightly, though she tried desperately to keep her cool. All three of them were in the beginning of their seventh years, while she was still only starting her fourth. They quite literally towered over her. "I'm sorry to ruin your fun, but I really must be off. You see, my class starts—"

Michal leaned down closer to her. "I don't bloody well care when your class starts, and I obviously don't care that you're just a little shrimp." He grinned viciously. "James will have a fit when he sees what I've done to his precious little sister."

Lily's eyes spread wide in shock as strong hands locked tightly around arms, holding her back. Michal pulled his wand out of his robes as his other friend laughed from behind.

"Ian, go find us a better place to do this. I don't want to be interrupted." Michal ordered, sending the other Slytherin off as he touched the tip of his wand to her chin. "It's your fault for being a Potter."

Moments later, Ian came back to lead them to a vacant classroom that wasn't going to be used for the rest of the day down near the dungeons. Michal pushed her up against the far back wall as Ian and the other Slytherin stood guard at the other side of the door.

"Go ahead, call for your brother. It won't help any."

Despite her currant situation, Lily sent a dark look towards him. "Why do people always assume that I need my brother?"

Though slightly shocked that she had actually answered him in such a way, he gave her a snide grin. "It doesn't seem like your doing too well on your own there, little Potter."

As Lily made a gesture to retrieve her wand, Michal pointed his own towards her.

"Accio wand!" He called as her wand went flying towards him before she could get a good grip on it. He smirked at her, throwing her wand back to the other side of the room.

As Lily's last form of defense, she aimed a punch straight for his face as he came up to her. Unfortunately for her, Michal dogged her blow easily, grabbing her arm with a strong grip.

"What are you going to do now, Potter?" He jeered, leaning down.

Lily spat defiantly in his face, her eyes narrowed to slits.

Michal let out a noise of disgust as he wiped away the saliva on his eyes. Raising his arm, he punched her in the cheek, causing her to want to cry out. However, she held it in as a small trickle of blood oozed from her mouth.

"You bitch." He started, throwing another jab at her side. "You know you want to cry. Come on, beg for you brother's help."

"What are you doing, Jacobs?"

Both heads turned towards the new voice.

Scorpius stood in the doorway, Ian and the other Slytherin cowering behind him. A strange look was in his grey eyes, though she couldn't seem to figure out what it was. She couldn't even figure out why he was even there. No matter how much she had fanaticized about him since they meet on the Hogwarts Express, she knew that he wouldn't ever return her feelings. She was more like an occasional acquaintance to him anyway.

Michal scowled at him. "What does it look like, Malfoy?"

Scorpius shrugged as he strode farther into the room. "It looks like you're beating up on a student both younger than you, and smaller. Not to mention she's a girl."

"This is none of your business, leave."

Scorpius shook his head from one side to the next. "I think you're the one that needs to leave, Michal."

With one lingering look towards Lily, the Slytherin dropped her arm, standing back. As he neared the entrance, he passed by closely to Scorpius. "I won't forget this, Malfoy." He spat, leaving the room.

"I'm sure you won't." Scorpius replied out the door. He then turned to her. "That was stupid of you."

Lily's eyes widened as quick anger filled her. "How was this my fault?" She asked hotly, wiping away at the blood on her chin.

"First," He started, grabbing something off of the ground. "You dropped your wand. And secondly, you didn't call for help."

"I didn't need to." She told him, arms crossed. She could feel a bruise start to form where Michal had grabbed her arm.

Scorpius turned to her, handing her the wand. "Obviously not."

Lily grabbed it quickly, looking him straight in the eyes. "I can do things on my own."

"How can you even think that, Potter?" He was calling her by her last name. That wasn't a good sign for her. "All three of them are older than you, and they only want to hurt you because of your idiotic brother. I wouldn't put it past Michal to kill you, for what James has done to him."

"They weren't too tough. You got rid of them." She pointed out as the he came closer to her. The look he had on his face was scaring her.

"That's because of my name. Most Slytherins won't mess with me, just because of how much influence the Malfoys have over the house. A Gryffindor like yourself, on the other hand, won't be so lucky." He was extremely close to her now. "Lily, you're an idiot."

Rage burned within her. "It's not my fault!" She shouted, shoving him away from her with both hands. "Just leave me alone, Scorpius, if you're going to keep telling me how stupid I was."

"Well, it's not like I'm lying or anything. You should learn from your mistakes." He lectured, placing his feet firmly on the ground, so that she couldn't shove him any further.

"You're being pompous."

"Well, you're being difficult." He retorted.

Lily seethed, clenching her fists at her sides. "You know what, Scorpius? I don't give an effing shit. I can't believe that you would just walk in here, help me, and then go on lecturing me like you're my father or something!"

Scorpius continued as if he hadn't even heard her. "From now on, you can't walk around alone."

"You can't tell me what to do, Scorpius!"

His eyes darkened. "I can, and I will."

Lily was taken aback at his straight forwardness. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You know what's wrong with me? I care about you!"

Lily gasped, her eyes saucer-like. Before she could say anything more, Scorpius grabbed her by the shoulders, pulling her into a tight kiss.

It was their first.

End flashback

* * *

Lily sighed inwardly at the memory. She wished that he was with her now. She hated it when they were apart. The two of them had decided together that they would both stay at Hogwarts for Christmas; however, both sets of parents had refused to let them stay, insisting that each would go to their respective household.

Lily Potter was starting to think that telling everyone about them was a bad idea.

* * *

**A/N Sorry it's been so long. I try not to count. I've just been working on life and such, with school coming up an all.**

**Hope you liked the chapter, and please review! It really does help us write. **


End file.
